The hypothesis of this Phase III multicenter study is that roquinimex (Linomide) has a beneficial effect in slowing or halting the progression of disability in multiple sclerosis (MS). Linomide is a quinoline derivative which has multiple modulatory effects on the immune system, and has been shown to have a beneficial effect in preliminary studies in MS patients. This study was terminated prematurely in April 1997 because of the unexpected side effect of myocardial infarction. The majority of patients returned for followup visits at three and six months. The study was completed in December 1997.